


何焉悦色-双赢 单性转怀孕sm

by wavesandwind



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavesandwind/pseuds/wavesandwind
Summary: 是约稿禁一切金主太太:丁香何洛洛单性转怀孕 微痛
Kudos: 1





	何焉悦色-双赢 单性转怀孕sm

**Author's Note:**

> 是约稿  
> 禁一切  
> 金主太太:丁香
> 
> 何洛洛单性转   
> 怀孕 微痛

01  
人人都知道她是少爷的肉便器。

空荡的房子虚怀一些冬日澄澈的阳光，但丝毫暖不起来，浮尘在她眼前跳跃打摆，缭乱得宛如幻境。她疲惫得翻不动青薄的眼皮，对来替她清扫屋子的阿姨惟有视而不见。对方唰得拉开轻纱的帘子，扰乱浮尘轨迹，天光粼粼，拂过她青紫的锁骨，到红肿满涨的乳肉，隆起的小腹和挺翘肉感的臀，腹中浑圆，身体柔然地倒瘫，随着凌乱而难耐的呼吸上下颤动。阳光一寸寸挪移，她难以合上的双腿间遭到凌虐的痕迹一览无遗，穴口流淌红白粘腻的液体，抽搐翕张着好像下一秒就要决堤。

何洛洛还是闭上了眼睛。干涩的眼角被逼落两痕生理性的泪。她试图摆动身体，用卷起的床单遮挡一些身体，但最终是徒劳的努力。  
焉栩嘉并不允许她穿衣服，细长铁链配套项圈将她拴在床头，除了能够满足变换体位时的那些翻动，其余的动作几乎都无法施展。她终日在这里躺着。  
焉栩嘉回来时她就要开始她惯习的工作，用自己烂熟的穴口接纳他的身体与情绪；焉栩嘉离开时她就在这里等待，收拾房间和照顾她的女管事们对她光裸的彰显了焉栩嘉完全虐待欲的身体习以为常，并且缄口不言。  
但她仍时常觉得自己听到了她们的闲言碎语。周遭世界拆解成破碎的镜面照映她潮红而泪痕斑斑的脸与渴求的身体，一处跃动的新生心脏贴合她的子宫脆弱且惶恐，那是她为嘉嘉孕育的孩子——  
“啊……”  
想到这里，耻感犹如洪水淹没，却在窒息中降临纯粹的兴奋高潮。  
她用汗湿与轻颤的手掌抚上自己的腹部，另一只手揉捏自己因为被过度疼爱而早熟并溢奶的胸口，雪白的乳水腻出她的指缝落进床单里。  
何洛洛下腹抽动，两条腿试图绞起，真淫荡，她有些欣慰地想，瞳仁几近涣散，嘴角痴迷地微笑，彻底沦落成了如今的样子，已经除了焉栩嘉以外什么都不渴望了。眼泪洇湿她的鬓角。

02  
“疼…”  
被掰开双腿强硬在肛口插入震动棒，腿根青青紫紫，此时又多了几处红痕。焉栩嘉停留在她身上的眼神并无怜惜，他一身整齐熨帖的白色衬衫，领带微微扯松几个指节，压制着身下的人全然游刃有余，何洛洛几乎呼吸停滞，下穴兴奋地锁紧，却涌出更多甜腻腻的液体——不管肌肤已经多么亲密，都还是会被这样的焉栩嘉震慑而感到臣服。  
花穴的液体溢出沾湿了后穴的震动棒，焉栩嘉偏过头轻声一啧，指尖沾了点水渍，手掌抽在对方臀尖的瞬间将震动棒也推入了底端。后穴内段仍然干涩，红肉寸寸收缩，艰难吞入硕大冷物，从深处蔓延撕裂感，温热血液瞬间涌出，泡得后方肿胀酥麻，连着尾椎也一起失灵麻木，内部的震颤令她感到害怕，护着腹部后退却被焉栩嘉拉开双手抵在床上。  
“不许逃”焉栩嘉的语气几乎没有什么起伏：“也不许哭。”他温热干燥的指尖抵上何洛洛湿润的眼皮轻轻按压，明明应该感到恐惧与压迫的，何洛洛却忍不住感到安慰似的侧头亲吻舔舐他的指节，同时下体喷得一塌糊涂。  
她一边亲吻和讨好地舔弄焉栩嘉的指尖，一边失控般哼哼唧唧地哭出声：“嘉嘉，嘉嘉，操操我吧。”  
她知道怎么能让焉栩嘉高兴，早就学会了在适当的时候取悦他。从第一次不知廉耻地请求他拿走自己的处女身的时候她就学会了。她就是靠这个留在嘉嘉身边的。被情欲折磨流下的眼泪模糊了眼睛，何洛洛失落地抓着焉栩嘉的臂膀，同时又感到餍足的飘飘然——能一直这样留在嘉嘉身边就好了。  
熟红的下体绽开肥硕的花朵，阴蒂在焉栩嘉凌虐抽打的掌间红肿胀大，感受到对方狠心的拉扯时难耐地呻吟，撒娇般在对方胸口吐息。她的迎合向来热诚真实，乖巧且放浪。  
焉栩嘉满意她这副全身心沉浸在他掌控之下的样子。满意却不足够，欲望往往烧成空洞，源源不断投入爱与苦痛。他常在此刻没由来地生气，对何洛洛，对自己，最后全部泄愤成自己落在对方身上的巴掌，两指毫无阻碍地捅入对方花穴，感受内里软肉绞紧与渴望，他用虐待的方式拉开穴口搅动抽插，刮过对方内壁时毫不留情，明明是想给予她疼痛，那下贱的地方却抽紧着吐出更多水来。  
何洛洛潮喷了，连粉色的尿道口也跟着收缩，淅淅沥沥往外吐露清液。  
还没从高潮余韵里回过神来，她倒是先本能感到了一阵害怕——  
焉栩嘉生气了。不必追究什么原因，她凭本能就能敏感地感到，焉栩嘉生气了。  
“谁许你喷了。”  
对方的口气冷冷的，手指从穴内抽了出来，接着皱紧眉头，手掌贴着她脆弱的腹部渐渐施压。  
“不要……嘉嘉，那里有宝宝，疼……”

焉栩嘉冷哼了一声：“流产也没关系，再做到怀孕就好了。”  
他的声音忽然低沉下来，凑在何洛洛耳边像是威胁的低语，又像是一种哄骗：“每个小孩子都在洛洛的子宫里吃我的精液长大好不好，做到流产再做到怀孕，怀孕以后再做流产。”  
滚烫的肉刃顶开完全打开的花道，隔着薄薄一层隔膜仍能感受到从后穴传来的震动，烂熟的穴肉争先恐后挤出淫靡的汁水，却被对方的性器严丝合缝地堵住怎么也流不出来，按摩棒的震动在温热肠道里翻搅出令人感到反胃的痛感，却在深处联通花穴泛起激灵的痒意与渴望。  
嘉嘉进来了，何洛洛想，就好像，真的要把自己做到流产了……  
她哭着攀住焉栩嘉的肩膀，崩溃地流泪与颤抖着呻吟：“好…好啊嘉嘉…嘉嘉想怎么样都可以…”  
肉刃不断深入，阴蒂传来拉扯与接近撕裂的痛感，先是猛的冲击，酥麻的快感从阴蒂蔓延至整个胯部都麻痹到失去知觉，抽插与对方密集落下的巴掌并没有停止，从臀尖到阴蒂，从后腰到乳首，焉栩嘉的指节修长有力，掐住她的乳首时她无处可逃，被挺弄的身体带动胸口汹涌晃动，白色奶水不断泌出，把她的腹部也变得湿漉。阴道内壁几乎抽搐着高潮了无数次，汹涌的汁水被搅动着黏挂在对方性器官上，随着抽出涌落，又随着挺入涌回脆弱宫口。而无止尽的来自后穴按摩棒的机械挺动只让她感到恐怖的反胃与不应，想要把那些水都喷出来——丧失知觉的下半身几乎是在反射性抽搐，阴蒂不断地跳动，肿的又红又大，宫口不断抵抗异体触碰，却最终在一次次潮喷后的难耐中打开防线。  
“呜呜呜真的会流产的，嘉嘉…”

焉栩嘉暂时停下了自己的动作，空气冷却变得安静，只剩下何洛洛的抽噎和后穴震动棒的嗡嗡。  
他叹了口气，抹去何洛洛的眼泪，亲吻对方快要破皮的乳首，感受对方的轻颤。何洛洛显然会害怕，但她从不在焉栩嘉面前退缩——这是她的献身。从一开始就是。  
龟头抵上彻底张开的宫口，更加温软，更多淫水，彻底的温柔乡，被包裹和安慰的快感彻底取悦了他。欲望没有什么道理，他只想要彻底占有和标记这个人；混合着欺辱和伤害，直到得到她的全部。  
硕大的茎身全部埋入热情火热的穴内，柱头深入柔软脆弱的子宫感受那处小心翼翼的随着呼吸节奏一张一合的吮吸，一腔软水晃晃悠悠，原初的滚烫与母体的安慰，两人同时攀上高峰，耻赧发出彻骨的喟叹——太舒服了。  
母乳不知什么时候满溢了她的胸口，大片大片淌下湿了身下床单，乳孔微颤，被快感逼着打开，后穴挤压着吐出了震动棒粘连一片带着沫的黏液，花穴仍被填满，内里烫且肿胀。性爱到了最后，身体的每一处只剩下乳房与穴道两种器官，何洛洛哭着抱紧身上沉沉呼吸射入她身体深处的人，收缩着孔道自己被哺乳，也溢出无边的爱反哺。  
疲累，满足，脑中什么也不剩下，只觉得真喜欢焉栩嘉呀。何洛洛想。

穴道中的蛰伏在和缓温存的抽动中再度硬挺，没有一处不陷入敏感不应的人挣扎扭动着呜咽哭泣，眼神逐渐失焦，在对方加速的挺动中彻底迷失——实在太像性爱玩具了。  
“嘉嘉…”破碎的呼喊混着口水不断流落，全身细胞蜷缩震颤被迫感受密集的兴奋与恐怖的快感，宫口不断被顶开抽插，可以想见嫩色的那处如何被破坏与摩擦，宫腔内的陌生心跳连接着自己的前所未有地感知到了一方入侵者狂风骤雨般的存在。  
疼与爱没有区别，毁灭与造就本就是一体，入侵与占有亦是双向的推进与标记。何洛洛记不得自己掉了多少眼泪，穴口喷射多少体液，又或是容纳了焉栩嘉多少占有欲，她接近虚脱地随着项圈的拉扯倒回床上，焉栩嘉看向她的眼神一如既往地晦暗与深沉。  
你占有我了。彻彻底底地。何洛洛一句话也说不出，只能动了动嘴唇，无声地告诉焉栩嘉这件事。  
我也占有你了。  
她高兴地想。

03  
人人都知道何洛洛是焉栩嘉的肉便器。  
他们只知道这个。


End file.
